iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerion Lannister
Gerion Lannister of Casterly Rock was'''s the Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West. The head of House Lannister, Gerion is one of the most powerful lords in Westeros, and is the father of Lucion, Martyn, Marissa, and Joanna Lannister. His wife is Alyssa Marbrand, who he grew to love fondly after wedding her at a young age. Appearance Gerion is a tall man with broad shoulders, sporting greying golden hair across his head. His face is chiseled and intimidating, and he often gives off a moody tone, however, Gerion is often considered polite and politically astute - one who gifts generously to friends, and one who crushes enemies. As a Lannister, Gerion often dresses in gold and crimson, showing off his houses power by dressing him and his children in often costly attire. History Gerion was a natural leader from a very young age, even when playing simple games with his cousins and relatives he was always the one to take charge of the oncoming situation. This did not change when he grew older, in fact it strengthened if anything. He was able to draw a sort of loyalty very rare from people, whether from his friends or - later on - his bannermen. At the same time Gerion took a sort of pride in the wealth of his house. It is known throughout westeros that the Lannisters are by far the richest and mostnoble of houses and he only wanted to improve that. Thus, through trial and error, Gerion became an expert at tradecraft. Able to sniff out the most luxurious of deals and barter with the most stubborn of merchants, it was a gift he took great pride in. Timeline 322 AC: Gerion Lannister is born to Marissa Lannister nee Spicer and Tyrion Lannister. 327 AC: Gerion Lannister’s father, Tyrion, dies in the Harvest War, at the Battle of the Bloody Hills. 328 AC: Marisa Spicer dies giving birth to Loren Lannister, Gerion’s younger brother. 342 AC: Gerion Lannister courts Addam Marbrand’s granddaughter daughter, Alyssa Marbrand. 342 AC: Gerion Lannister and Alyssa Marbrand marry for love, which serves to strengthen the ties between House Lannister and it’s vassal houses. 342 AC: Gerion Lannister’s wife gives birth to his first son, whom he names Lucion. Its born four months after Gerion and Alyssa marry, so suspicions are that they copulated before the marriage. 352 AC: Gerion Lannister’s wife gives birth to twins, whom they name Marissa and Martyn. 358 AC: Gerion Lannister’s wife gives birth to Joanna Lannister. 367 AC: Sensing opportunity to realize his boy-hood dream of King-hood, Gerion Lannister declares himself King of the Rock during the Second Dance. Family * Tyrion Lannister, His Father, Lord of Casterly Rock * Marissa Spicer, His Mother ** '''Gerion Lannister (44), Lord of Casterly Rock ** Alyssa Marbrand (44), His Wife *** Lucion Lannister (22), His Son *** Martyn Lannister (15), His Son *** Marissa Lannister (15), His Daughter *** Joanna Lannister (9), His Daughter Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister Category:Deceased